Thoughts
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Bobby and Alex are thinking what a summery ...lol... It's the first Law and Order:CI try, so let me know if I should keep my hands away from them


_Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, and never will...._

_Well this is my first attempt to write about those two lovely characters..._

_this is just a try to worm into their minds... I'm not quite sure if I have succeeded and I'm not entirely happy with its outcome, but well..._

_English isn't my native tongue and I know I have a problem with commas and sometimes my sentence end up too German ( in the sense of the structure)_

_I don't have a beta for criminal intent yet... so the mistakes, as mentioned above, and the others.... are all mine_

_R&R!_

---

Strength, that was what came first into her mind when she looked at him.

Not just the physical strength of him, no, the strength someone gains by living a life filled with pain and sorrow.

A life which could have gone two ways:

You break, or you fight for survival.

He had chosen to fight, and what hell of a fight it must have been.

-

Fragile, that was the second thing that came to mind when she looked at him, looked into his eyes.

His kind and adorable eyes. Eyes she could lose herself easily in.

Eyes that could just as easily show how pissed he was or how determined he was to make sure the ones responsible would pay for which ever crime they had committed.

Despite of his appearance and his charisma he showed at work , he could break with one blindly spoken word.

-

His restlessness was another thing she often thought about.

The constant rush he was in, always busy, always on his feet, reading, thinking, following clues to keep his mind distracted that way.

-

His consciousness of guilt was sometimes too much to see him go through.

He takes responsibility for things he never could have stopped from happening and yet he thinks he should have seen it coming.

-

His sense of humor is something she wouldn't want to miss for the world.

Along with his rare true smiles which came with that package.

She adored those rare boyish smiles which were reserved for her, because those were the moments he let her in.

His longing for discovery reminded her regularly of her nephew, who did poke and sniffle and touch and turn everything just like he did. Two guys she loved with every part of her body and soul.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her honest faith in him, scared him to the bone. He was always scared he'd disappoint her, hurt her unintentionally and drove her away from him.

The only constant companion he had, who didn't hurt him by leaving him alone.

He had friends, or better yet contacts, lots of them but only a few true friends who gave him the feeling of not being alone in this cruel world.

She was one of them.

-

Her witty, ironic remarks on situations, ever so often made him smile inwardly, seldom he let the grin appear visible on his face for the present people to see.

He knew she saw the smile in his eyes when he looked at her.

-

The knowledge that she could defend herself let him be more calm when she went home alone for the night. Not that he was over-protective in fact he was proud to be her partner.

More than once had her slim fram caused suspects to think they were superior.

Usually they found themselves on the floor, arms on the back, cuffed, or holding the area high between the knees.

Every time he saw that happening he winced inwardly himself, mentally noting that he'll never ever piss her off.

Right now that was a task he couldn't possible succeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

They were a team, equals even though not many saw it.

Once he heard someone talk about them, naming the unusual partners 'the beauty and the insane'.

He didn't care.

After all they were right, she was a beauty and he definitively insane.

Well she would disagree at this unpleasant paraphrase.

-

The new status in their relationship came as a fluent passage.

Neither had acknowledged the change before they finally ended up in his bed.

That had been two years ago.

So far no one had noticed it, maybe because nothing had obviously changed.

He always got her coffee, tea or food. They always were together, arriving in the morning, leaving together during lunch-break, leaving together after work.

-

Now he understood why the squad thought the two had a relationship, even before they actually had one. They always acted like it.

He felt movement and the bare back of the woman in his arm pressed further against his equal nude chest.

Her fingertips started to move tenderly over the arm which was carefully trapped over her belly.

-

Today they would have to go see the captain.

A step they had feared for the two years now. Feared because he maybe would part them, an idea both didn't really like.

However something very important had changed, something they couldn't hide for long anymore.

-

His hand moved slowly to his wives belly to stroke over the light bulge that sneakingly had grown over the last three months.

Her voice was soft when she spoke up.

"Relax."

He snickered. "You do realize that you of all should know whom you married."

"You have a point." She turned around to face him.

"Maybe," she let her fingertips trace the lines on his face "I should make you relax."

He smiled tenderly. "Maybe you should."

She did, with pleasure.

-

Two hours later they were on the way to the first police plaza.

Relaxed and smiling.

No matter how their captain would react on the news of their secret wedding or their offspring, it didn't matter.

After all, what could happen?

They had each other for the rest of their lives.

Fin

-

let me know, should I keep my hands off of Goren and Eames or is their a base for trying another time...

Feed back is appreatiated :)


End file.
